The proposed study extends research on migration, which has traditionally focused upon labor force movement, to the older, primarily retired segment of the population. Research objectives include examining the determinants, the distributional patterns, and the outcomes of primary migration streams for the period 1965-1970. Elderly migration streams for each type, interstate, intrastate and residential movers, will be identified for those over 60. Demographic and socioeconomic selectivity factors of elderly migration will be determined by stream type. Migration outcomes in terms of housing quality, living arrangements and socioeconomic impacts on the destination will also be determined by stream type. The impact of elderly migration on origin and destination areas will be estimated for each stream type as well as for all types combined. The analytical approach includes the use of volumetric spatial analysis to identify major migration flows, transactional flow analysis to identify more sutble flows, and discriminant analysis utilizing demographic characteristics to provide explanatory, multiple regression type equations for predicting recruitment into various stream types and specific streams, as well as mover-stayer predictions. Justification for the research is threefold: first, it will contribute to the findings in migration literature concerning the determinants of elderly migration; second, it will be an empirical investigation of previously uninvestigated patterns of movement; and third, it will analyze the findings regarding elderly population redistribution in terms of its effects on the individual migrant and on the origin and destination communities.